Pluum
Pluum is the kwami of Premonition who is connected to the Flamingo Miraculous. With Pluum's power, when he inhabits the Flamingo Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a flamingo-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Pluum is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a flamingo, with bright pink feathers, two curved feathers on his head and tail feathers. He has a lighter pink underbelly and his beak is light pink with black tips. His eyes are salmon pink. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Pluum has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Flamingo Miraculous, Pluum can transform the wearer into the a flamingo-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Pluum is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Pluum is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Pluum can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Pluum possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Pluum is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Pluum is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Pluum consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Pluum is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Pluum:' When fed the green potion, Pluum becomes "Aqua Pluum", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Pluum gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Pluum is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Pluum's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Prophecy:' Pluum's special power allows him and his owner to see into the future for a certain amount of time. A younger user can see, at most, five minutes into the future. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Pluum has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Pluum begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Flamingo Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Pluum must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Pluum is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Pluum's name comes from the term "plumage", referring to the layer of feathers on birds. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z